Second Prom's a Charm
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: So Sonny's first prom didn't quite go as she'd planned it. But who's to say that her second one won't? Chad/Sonny one-shot. Alternate ending to Promises, Prom-misses.


**AN1:** I just saw the prom episode. Consider this an alternate ending of sorts. Yes, it is quite short by my normal standards, but I really didn't think that the episode needed that much tweaking. It was nearly perfect!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this show, nor do I own the cast members. Wish I had access to Sterling Knight on a regular basis though.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I guess you'll have to settle for me,"_

His words rang in Sonny's mind as he pulled her closer to him. She inhaled his scent and smiled to herself. Maybe her prom didn't turn out to be a disaster after all. It was hardly _settling_ for Chad anyway. If she could have chosen any guy to be her special someone that she shared a dance with, it would have been Chad. He did have his sweet moments and this was definitely one of them.

She took one of the earphones and put it in her ear and she clasped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. They swayed together to the non-existent music coming from his earphones.

It was a couple of seconds before Sonny realized that they had no music. "Aren't you going to press play?"

Chad paused for a second. He looked as if he was fighting the urge to do something else instead. But his uncertainty passed so quickly that Sonny thought she was imagining it. He laughed lightly and reached into his pocket to hastily press play on his music player. A fast song played and they danced to it together without separating their connection maintained by the earphones. Suddenly, a louder song played and the two realized that it wasn't coming from Chad's earphones. It was from the speakers used at the secret prom.

Tawni, in her poufy blue Cinderella dress came up and danced next to the two of them. "Marshall said that we could have a real prom now! Let's all dance and then you can crown me prom queen again!" She clapped excitedly and continued to dance.

Nico and Grady strode into the room. Surprisingly enough, Grady's dance partner had no outward signs of being hurt and she was still cheerfully dancing with Grady.

The second prom of the night, the one that Sonny had actually been able to attend, was a success! With Marshall's' approval, everyone had eventually come back and was dancing as if the first one had never happened. Except for the whole mermaid dress that she was wearing, Sonny had almost forgotten about the disastrous first one too. She had yet to feel completely comfortable wearing it. She felt like an ugly version of Ariel. Luckily though, nobody had commented on her choice of wardrobe...at least not to her face.

She looked down at her dress and grimaced. It looked as if she'd lost a bet. With a sigh, she put the less-than-amazing dress out of her mind and continued to dance. This was her prom! The one that she had organized herself! She didn't want to spend it being self-conscious. A slow song started and Chad offered her his hand. Sonny took it without hesitation.

Chad, being surprisingly perceptive and rather sweet at the moment, picked up on her sigh the second after it had left her mouth. "What's the matter, Munroe? Isn't this the prom that you've been dreaming about?"

She cast a small frown down at the dress she was wearing and Chad understood it immediately. "Hey, don't worry about that, this is prom! This is the prom that you've been dreaming about your whole life and the one that you organized yourself. You shouldn't be worrying about your dress now."

"You're absolutely right." She smiled up at him and they danced in silence, listening to the song playing around them.

Without the two noticing, everyone else begun to leave, apparently they had all been "prom-ed out." Two proms in one night must have been tiring; there wasn't any other explanation as to why Tawni would leave without being crowned queen...again. As the last person walked out the door, they turned off the music, apparently not aware that people--namely Sonny and Chad--were still dancing. The aforementioned couple was left dancing in silence again. And again, Chad pulled earphones out of his pocket. Sonny took one gratefully.

"Aren't you going to press play?" She asked with a laugh in her voice, recognizing the feeling of déjà vu.

"Not this time," Chad answered her solemnly.

Sonny was about to ask what he was going to do instead, but before she could speak, he put his hand on her cheek and brought her lips to meet his in a soft kiss.

"See you around, Sonny," Chad pulled away with a smile and he headed towards the door. Sonny wasn't sure whether she should be happy that she'd gotten her perfect prom, surprised that Chad Dylan Cooper had just kissed her, or angry that Chad Dylan Cooper had kissed her and then proceeded to leave!

"By the way," he added before exiting the room completely, "the mermaid look works. Ariel's got nothing on you," He winked and then left, leaving Sonny with a goofy smile plastered on her face. It wasn't possible for her to be angry right now: she had gotten her special dance with a special person and she had even gotten her first meaningful kiss.

"Best prom ever." She sighed and twirled twice in her mermaid dress before making her way back to her and Tawni's dressing room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** So, yeah. I loved the prom episode. There was SO MUCH Sonny/Chad that I almost exploded from happiness!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts! **


End file.
